Dictatious Galadrigal
Dictatious Galadrigal is a former supporting antagonist of Trollhunters, serving as the co-secondary antagonist in Part Two (alongside Usurna) and a minor antagonist in Part Three (until he "redeems" himself as a minor character mid-season). He is the former advisor of Gunmar and the elder brother of Blinky. History Backstory Dictatious was born and grew up in the old world. He and his younger brother, Blinky, dabbled in hexes and spells together. He also wrote and published several books that Blinky keeps in his library. However, as Dictatious once points out aloud, they never agreed on anything. At some point, Dictatious became adept at Gunmar's ideals of destroying the human race and taking the surface and, as a result, left Trollmarket to become one of Gunmar's followers. During the Battle of Killahead Bridge, he was banished in the Darklands with Gunmar and the Gumm-Gumms. Blinky never knew about this and thought he was dead. Trollhunters (Part Two) Meeting Jim Jim meets Dictatious when he enters the Darklands on his own. Dictatious grabs Jim and takes him to Gunmar's throne. At first, Gunmar considers destroying Jim himself, but Dictatious convinces him otherwise when he finds out that the other Trollhunters will be coming for Jim, so they can get access to Earth, so they trap Jim in the prison cell beside Nomura's prison cell. A Not-So-Happy Family Reunion When the other Trollhunters arrive in the Darklands, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! run into Dictatious, shocking Blinky, who previously believed that he was dead. Dictatious later visited the tied-up duo and mocks his brother for failing to side with Gunmar. Blinky tried to rationalize that Dictatious was brainwashed by the Decimaar Blade, but the latter twists the knife by admitting that he follows Gunmar of his own free will. Heartbroken, Blinky laments he idolized his brother, whose very books fill his library. Growing impatient with his brother's sentiment, Dictatious demanded the location of the Killahead Bridge but Blinky stands his ground and refuses. However, Dictatious manipulates his brother to indirectly reveal the bridge's location based on his nature-based quips and deduced that it was in a forest outside Arcadia Oaks. After sending a Gumm-Gumm to find the bridge's corresponding location in the Darklands and to report to Gunmar afterwards, Dictatious proceeded to execute Blinky. However, Blinky managed to swing out of the way, causing Dictatious to break his chains instead. There, Blinky is able to use the flare that Kanjigar had entrusted to him to attack and finally permanently blind Dictatious in all six eyes. Dictatious proceeded to curse his brother only for a contemptuous Blinky to knock him out with his own weapon. With the aid of a Gumm-Gumm, Dictatious managed to find Gunmar, who had just been defeated by AAARRRGGHH!!!, and informed the Skullcrusher that he knew where to find the bridge. However, Gunmar refused to rally his army, knowing there was little time before the bridge closed and so Dictatious escaped the Darklands with Gunmar and two Gumm-Gumms. Meeting the Janus Order The following night after their escape from the Darklands, Dictatious heard the sounds of fireworks caused by a fight between the Trollhunters and blood goblins and mistook them for signs of a battle. Gunmar interpreted it was the humans' fear of darkness that prompted them to light up the sky. As they only managed to escape with a couple of Gumm-Gumms, Dictatious promises they can build Gunmar a new army if they could reach the Janus Order. Hearing the sounds of a surface beast (a truck) approaching, Dictatious ordered one of the two Gumm-Gumm soldiers to slay it, only for the troll to be run down, losing his left arm in the process, so Gunmar executes him. Subsequently, they are found by Otto Scaarbach of the Janus Order. Upon arriving at the Janus Order's Arcadia headquarters, Gunmar was unimpressed by the lack of meat to eat, before Scaarbach presented him with Vendel's Heartstone staff, which restored some of the Skullcrusher's strength. As this did not fully sate Gunmar, Dictatious suggested they launch a full-scale assault on Heartstone Trollmarket to claim its Heartstone for him. Scaarbach argued a more subtle approach, least they suffer the same fate as Bular. Dictatious took umbrage at the insult to the late Gumm-Gumm prince, but Gunmar chose to defer to the Changeling's advice and asked how Trollmarket could be handed to him. Becoming a False Prophet Dictatious was later tripped by Scaarbach, who gloats about gradually replacing him as Gunmar's advisor, taunting that Gunmar would most likely execute Dictatious for being blind and useless. Dictatious threatened to tell Gunmar and see that the Skullcrusher executes the Changeling before realizing he had already left. Judging that he was no longer safe in the Janus Order, Dictatious approached a random Changeling for the exit but was refused, apparently on Scaarbach's orders. The blind troll soon overheard Scaarbach discussing with the Janus Order regarding "the Pale Lady" being silent ever since Gunmar's return. Deciding to exploit this to his advantage, Dictatious approached Gunmar while he was being oriented about the modern world by Scaarbach where he falsely claimed about being granted visions from the Pale Lady. The Skullcrusher took great interest in Dictatious' "visions", in which he promised Gunmar's victory over the surface. When asked about what to do about Jim, Dictatious stated they need to weaken his team first. Scaarbach protested it was exactly the same plan he proposed, to which Dictatious took offense at his disrespect to the "Pale Lady's wisdom". Gunmar was then insulted by the Changeling's offering of cats and ventured out into Arcadia to find human flesh to consume. Conquest of Trollmarket After Gunmar's ally, Queen Usurna, manages to get the Trollhunter banished to the Deep, the Skullcrusher creates a new Gumm-Gumm army by converting helpless trolls with his Decimaar Blade. During the chaos, Dictatious ordered a brainwashed Draal to find Blinky for him, only to be captured by his brother when no one else was looking and was chained up and dangled like a piñata in Blinky's library. And much to his surprise, he learned that Jim had escaped the Deep. When Blinky attempted to interrogate him, Dictatious gloated that Gunmar's victory was already assured and proclaimed that resistance was futile, but Blinky declared Vendel, who was murdered by Usurna, to be his true brother, and spun him around. His torment was stopped by Jim, who insisted that he let the other trolls go so he and Gunmar can settle things. Dictatious stated that with Gunmar's army lost in the Darklands, he'll stay in Trollmarket and create a new one. His ranting was soon stopped by Toby, who stuffs his mouth with a book and ears with socks. Dictatious was later found by Usurna and Draal, whom he told about Jim's survival. Usurna expressed surprise, as no troll had ever survived the Deep, to which he reminds that Jim was no troll and that the Trollhunters were evacuating Trollmarket as they speak. Though Usurna's first instinct was to warn Gunmar, Dictatious asked her if she would face his wrath once he learns that Jim was alive and their enemies were slipping under her nose. They soon cornered the Trollhunters at the Gyre station but by the time Draal broke through the barrier, the Trollhunters had used the Shadow Staff to teleport everyone to safety. Trollhunters (Part Three) The Pale Lady's Call Despite Gunmar regaining his strength and his army, the Skullcrusher knew it was meaningless with trollkind's vulnerability to the sun. He then asked Dictatious what the Pale Lady told him as to the Trollhunter's impending demise. Dictatious lied, saying he saw Jim dead at Gunmar's feet while his allies mourn his demise inside the latter's belly. To his surprise, Gunmar seizes Dictatious by the throat for his useless information, but only Usurna's intervention prevents Gunmar from supercharging his advisor. After being dismissed, Usurna, annoyed because of Dictatious's repeated insistence that the Pale Lady had been giving him visions, tells him the only reason she saved him is to ensure that Gunmar remains focused on world conquest and not superstition, least he executes his two most trusted advisors. Dictatious later happens by the phonograph, which the Janus Order used to communicate with the Pale Lady and actually heard her voice as a fleshly hand reached out of it. He then summoned Usurna to tell her what happened, but she doesn't believe him. And because she thought nothing would happen if she repeated the name "Morgana" over and over, does this in front of a record player which Dictatious supposedly says that Morgana spoke to him from. To her surprise, the record player actually speaks in Morgana's voice saying "Come to me" over and over. Dictatious futilely tried to stop Usurna, who was unnerved by what just happened, from throwing the phonograph into the depths. As Gunmar called for him, Usurna reminded Dictatious to ensure that the Skullcrusher remained committed to their influence. Defecting the Gumm-Gumms When Gunmar returned from Morgana's shrine in Bulgaria, he announces that he now knows how to bring forth the Eternal Night, by finding Merlin's chief weapon: the Staff of Avalon. He then sarcastically remarks that Dictatious must have foreseen this since "the Pale Lady speaks through him in visions". When Dictatious tries to lie about his "vision", Gunmar angrily told Dictatious that he's encountered Morgana and she had informed him of his fraudulence. In desperation, he tries to remind him that he threw away everything (his past life and his close relationship with his own brother) just to join Gunmar's cause, which he retorts as meaningless. He then begs Usurna to support him, only she bitterly calls him a traitor and watches in cold pride. Now that Dictatious had exhausted his usefulness, Gunmar attempted to execute him, only for AAARRRGGHH!!! to intervene and save Dictatious (in spite of the fact that he once held him and Blinky captive and intended on killing them in the Darklands). The pair soon hide out in the Heartstone chamber, where Gunmar shatters the petrified head of Angor Rot to find his eye, as part of his quest for the Staff of Avalon. With the Trollmarket exit under guard, AAARRRGGHH!!! passed Dictatious a Horngazel and told him to find Blinky while he distracts the guards, as the latter could speak in bigger words about Angor Rot. Shortly after, Dictatious catches wind of Usurna's plan to assassinate him and learns she recruited the goblins to do so. He flees into Arcadia, where he runs into Bagdwella and pleads with her to take him to his brother, Blinky. With his hands bound, Dictatious was brought to the basement of the Lake house, where he tells Jim of recent events. While he and his brother are hiding in Jim's basement, the goblins come in through the furnace and overflow the house, much to Claire's parents and Toby's Nana's disbelief. In the struggle, Dictatious is pinned down, and as the lead goblin is about to shoot Dictatious with an arrow imbued with Creeper's Sun poison, Blinky arrives and fights off the goblins long enough for Jim, Toby and Claire to kill them. Claire then returned from the Shadow Realm and confirmed that Dictatious was telling the truth about Angor Rot. Accompanying the Adults Dictatious joins the Trollhunters in Jim's room, where Blinky insists destroying the amulet to find Merlin's tomb is deranged. Claire insisted that the leftover memories from Morgana had led her to this conclusion. Drawing on his own knowledge, Dictatious supported Claire's assumptions, as the amulet and the Staff of Avalon are both connected by Merlin's magic. Ultimately, the Trollhunters decide to rescue AAARRRGGHH!!!, which would lead them to Gunmar. After that, Blinky insists that he still doesn't trust him, but sort of forgives him for everything he did. Soon after, Detective Scott arrives, and noticing Dictatious, is about to call for backup, when Nana hits him on the head, knocking him out. Once Detective Scott wakes up, he finds the parents doing a play, with Dictatious posing as Nana's "costume" for her "troll form". Dictatious later takes up residence with Nana Domzalski as his caretaker and does nothing but sit by her side and eat pie and he doesn't even participate in the Eternal Night War. Physical Appearance Dictatious looks almost exactly like Blinky, except he has dark green and frizzy hair that sticks up, sea foam green skin and a dark brown nose. He used to have brown eyes, but after Blinky blinded him with a flare crystal in "Homecoming", they became white. He wears brown pants with a strap across his chest. He used to wear a hooded cloak but shed it after meeting Jim. Personality In the past, Dictatious was once a good troll who was admired and idolized by his brother. However, he became convinced that Gunmar's ideas were best for the troll race, turning evil, calculating and loyal only to Gunmar (as such, Dictatious himself stated that he and his brother never agreed on anything). He abandoned all his ties with his previous life, including the bond he had with his own brother. Later on, when Gunmar begins to take over Trollmarket and discovers that Morgana is trying to escape, Dictatious begins to see the error of his ways and goes back to the side of good (though it was merely out of fear for his life, rather than actual morality). He was overjoyed that his brother partially forgave him, but Blinky claims that he still doesn't trust him. In addition, Dictatious is also very lazy, as he does not partake in the Eternal Night War and just sits in Toby's house, watching TV and eating pie (and cats apparently). Powers & Abilities Powers *'Troll Physiology': Like his brother, Blinky, Dictatious is not as strong nor aggressive as many trolls. **'Enhanced Strength': Although he's clearly not as strong as AAARRRGGHH!!! or Draal, Dictatious is still strong enough to punch Blinky, sending him spinning a few times. **'Superhuman Endurance': As a troll, Dictatious can endure more than an average human. ***'Superhuman Durability': Dictatious is durable enough to withstand many attacks. ***'Superhuman Stamina': Dictatious can physically exert himself for long periods of time with wearing himself off. **'Enhanced Speed': Dictatious is about as fast as his brother. **'Additional Limbs': Like Blinky, Dictatious has more eyes and arms than other trolls. ***'Extra Arms': He has four arms, which allow him to multitask. ***'Extra Eyes' (formerly): He has six eyes which helped him read faster and study his surroundings easier, though they become completely useless when Blinky permanently blinds him. **'Semi-Immortality': As a troll, Dictatious is capable of living for hundreds of years without aging, but is still capable of being killed. Abilities *'Intelligence': Dictatious is one of the smartest trolls in the troll world. He shares this trait with his brother, Blinky, but he is certainly not as wise or knowledgable as he is, and even lacks in certain morality. *'Manipulation': In comparison to his intelligence, Dictatious was able to manipulate Blinky into revealing the location of the Killahead Bridge, as well as lie to Gunmar that he was Morgana's seer to win his good side (albeit briefly when Gunmar later learns the truth from Morgana herself). Weaknesses *'Direct Sunlight': Like all trolls, Dictatious is highly vulnerable to sunlight as it burns and turns him to stone through physical contact. *'Blindness': After Blinky uses his flare crystal on his brother in "Homecoming", he permanently blinds Dictatious, so he's therefore unable to tell what’s going on around him and is unable to read his own books, in spite of his high knowledge. *'Lack of Combat Skills': Like Blinky, Dictatious lacks certain combat skills. Equipment * Parlok Spear: During his time in the Darklands, Dictatious used to carry a spear while he's traveling outside Gunmar's chambers. After Blinky accidentally revealed the location of the Killahead Bridge, Dictatious attempted to use his parlok spear to kill his brother, only to accidentally set him free and allow him to blind him. * Walking Stick: After getting blinded, Dictatious often carries a stick to feel his surroundings, though he abandons this after Gunmar takes Trollmarket. Relationships Blinky Galadrigal "FORGIVE?! You were trying to ''kill me!" -Blinky to Dictatious in "Parental Guidance" Blinky is Dictatious's younger brother. In the past, they created books and their own literary together and Blinky looked up to him. Blinky was saddened when he believed Dictatious to be dead after the Battle of Killahead Bridge (unaware that his brother turned to the dark side). When Blinky discovers that Dictatious was still alive and was willingly working for Gunmar, Blinky was completely filled with shock and disbelief. When Dictatious tries to kill him while he held him and AAARRRGGHH!!! captive, Blinky permanently blinds his brother with a flare crystal Kanjigar entrusted him. After escaping the Darklands, Blinky decides to burn all of his brother's books in his library out of spite. As such, Dicatious loses every ounce of respect Blinky had for him and now views him as a full-on traitor. After Dictatious defects Gunmar and tries to warn everyone that Gunmar plots to resurrect Angor Rot, Blinky was understandably reluctant to trust him. However, when Blood Goblins attack and Claire confirms that Morgana's assassin has returned, Blinky finally realizes that he was telling the truth. In the end, Blinky somewhat forgives Dictatious, but points out that he still doesn't trust him. Gunmar At first, Dictatious praised Gunmar and his ultimate goal to wipe out humanity and allow trolls to rule the Earth (presumably unaware that the Skullcrusher merely saw him as one of his disposable pawns once he exhausted his usefulness). Dictatious even pretends to be the Pale Lady's seer just to gain more recognition from the Skullcrusher. However, after Gunmar discovers his fraudulence from Morgana herself, he wanted to execute Dictatious after his usefulness was done (until AAARRRGGHH!!! intervenes in the last minute). Jim Lake Jr. Jim first learned about Blinky's brother in "Party Monsters". However, much like Blinky, he was clearly surprised that Dictatious was alive and working for Gunmar. At first, Dictatious saw Jim as an enemy and coldly stated that his brother didn't teach him everything. Later, after he defects Gunmar, he sought out Blinky and Jim to warn them of Gunmar's plans to resurrect Angor Rot and Morgana. Like Blinky, Jim was also reluctant to trust him after everything he put them both through in the Darklands, until they both realize that he was telling the truth. Nancy Domzalski They seem to get along quite well, as they are seen eating pie and watching TV during the Eternal Night War. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia *Dictatious is the first (and only) villain to be related to a main character (Blinky). *Originally, Dictatious was going to be killed off, but the producers liked Mark Hamill’s performance so much, that they decided to have him reform and keep him around. *Dictatious also has a striking resemblance to The Joker from ''DC Comics. This is likely due to the fact that Mark Hamill has voiced the Joker numerous times (primarily Batman: The Animated Series, various Justice League incarnations, and the game Batman: Arkham Knight), as well as used the same voice for both characters. *Although Dictatious made his onscreen debut in the Part Two opening episode "Escape from the Darklands", he first appeared in the novel "Welcome to the Darklands" which was officially released three days before the release of Part Two. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Allies Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Neutral Characters